Forum:Question about modding
Ok, so after reading one of the many arguments about modding on this wiki I thought of something. I'm curious about the whole modding thing. First, let me say, I've got a ton of modded weapons and I don't care. They're all overpowered and stupid in my mind. I use them from time to time to mess around, but I keep all my really nice legit weapons for when I'm with a real group of guys who actually want to get serious with the game. Anyway, the point is that there are TONS of overpowered weapons out there already. If thats what I wanted, I wouldn't bother with this point To my point. There are certain types of guns I really like, but they very rarely get elemental effects, or the type of scope I really like, or the barrel, or whatever. I would love to read up on modding just to make some cool unique guns JUST FOR ME. Kind of like signature pieces for my characters, a signature SMG for my siren, a Shotty for my berserker etc. I don't want to make ridiculous overpowered guns (there are plenty of those out there already), just cool unique weapons that WOULD BE POSSIBLE in game but very hard to find. Is there some link that teaches about modding weapons where the focus is not on overpowered guns, but rather on guns that could actually appear in game, and so on? I would love to be able to pick my own scope, or stock, or barrel etc and make the perfect gun for me, within the parameters of what could actually drop in game. And if you could change colors, that would be pretty cool too. Thanks in advance. Now, if you hate modding, fine, I totally understand. This is just a fun thing I would like to tinker with because I enjoy the game so much, I'd like to learn more about what goes into the weapons and so on. So please save all your mod-hate for another post. Please.Gamedoctor21 23:08, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- I don't think there's as of yet a comprehensive resource for how to mod, or in your case how to mod within the generation parameters. Over time, look at every single one of your legit weapons (found in singleplayer, never in co-op, just to be sure) and you will learn what spawns and what doesn't, e.g. I used to think that all of the grips were possible with any gun, but they are in fact manufacturer-specific. On another note, what sort of guns are you looking for? I might be able to cook one up. --Nagamarky 23:15, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Willowtree home page - http://blmodding.wikidot.com/willowtree-tutorials Mod'ing tutorial Gearbox Mod Tool forum - http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=88209 Willowtree developer is active there. I don't think you can change the color. It's determine by make, model, title, quality. -- MeMadeIt 23:19, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Colour is soly defined by material, but you can hack your character colors to any when you ahve an html colortable, use gibbed for that and get your hands on the willowtree beta http://sourceforge.net/projects/willowtree/ The latest versions even tell you waht parts do what exactly, a lot better then having to mind any single damn little change a part does ;) Demonique 03:06, April 9, 2010 (UTC) @Nagamarky, Thanks for the great info, I'll look into it. I have lots of ideas for weapons, but if you really want to give it a go, I'll try to simplify one a bit and see what happens. And correct me if any of my "requests" are not possible in game. I think they would be but I could be wrong. I'm sure I've seen corrosive SMGs that were NOT Maliwan so my basic concept is a black, green, or camoflage green SMG, (think Steel Stinger), or something that looks like it (obviously doesn't have to be a stinger). I'd really like the long (most accurate) barrel, a scope, and the highest possible corrosive effect in that category, assuming x4. Doesn't have to have much else, though obviously better damage and clip size would be nice. Basically I want an all black or all green highly accurate corrosive SMG. Is something like that possible? If it were me, I would try to tweak it to get the best damage, firing rate, clip size etc, but I'll not ask you to do that as I don't know how much work is involved. Is this enough information? Is this an absurb build idea? And again, I'll reiterate, I'm looking for something that could actually drop in game.Thanks in advance.Gamedoctor21 03:16, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Everything has it pro's and con's, the highest accuracy barrel does not add any elemental boost, you want high elemental, you need to sacrifice in other areas, i could whip you up the code for a good torgue smg with high corrosive that is legit (black material) but all colours of guns are wholesome dependant on which material you take, therefore black is torgue3, green camo is dahl2 but both wont add to elemental gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_PatrolSMG gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Torgue gd_weap_patrol_smg.A_Weapon.WeaponType_patrol_smg gd_weap_patrol_smg.Body.body3 (+3 elemental) gd_weap_patrol_smg.Grip.grip4 gd_weap_patrol_smg.mag.mag3 (+2 elemental) gd_weap_patrol_smg.Barrel.barrel3_Twisted (+4 elemental) gd_weap_patrol_smg.Sight.sight1 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Stock.stock5 (+1 to elemental) gd_weap_patrol_smg.acc.acc3_Corrosive (+6 elemental) gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Torgue_3 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Prefix.Prefix_Quality3_Malevolent (+1 elemental) gd_weap_patrol_smg.Title.Title_Firerate1_Stinger Heres an example of what would give the best corrosive torgue(black colour) smg (the barrel can spawn as i have one almost equal with dahl1 and no stock on my dahl siren) Demonique 03:56, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Here is a question. If I get a gun legit in game, but I dont like the look, and I mod it to change its appearance, is there anyway to make sure it looks like I want it too? Lone-Wanderer 04:32, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Yes and no,yes as in you just need to know how what material does look like but everything has a effect, materials parts manufacturer etc changing anything on the gun will entirely change its behaviour, for example if i switch my shotgun from atlas to dahl, the rof increases, it slows me a bit down and has a slight less recoil, opposite effect if switched to be a jakobs, everything even some grips have a effectDemonique 05:35, April 9, 2010 (UTC) somewhere on this wiki was a pic which showed what material looked like what Here it is. --Nagamarky 05:44, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ok Demonique, so I'm new to modding and probably missing something but I pasted your lines into one of my characters generic weapons (removing the +elemental text in parenthesis) and it corrupted the characters save file. I noticed some lines that had zeros on them and one that said "none". I left it there. What am I missing? 05:52, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :The None is for the 'action' part of machine pistols. Then there should be four numbers at the bottom. The first represents, but is not equal to, the mag size of the gun - this differs across all weapon types. The second represents quality - ranging from 1 to 5. The third is the weapon slot in which the weapon is equipped - 1 to 4, or 0 if unequipped. the fourth is a new variable introduced in DLC3, and it represents the additional levels (above 48 or 50 etc.) over the level cap of previous weapons in previous content packs; as the characters and the game levels up, so must the weapons - it's calculated by new level requirement +2. --Nagamarky 05:57, April 9, 2010 (UTC) So, since its an SMG is the "none" correct to be there? Does it matter where this folder falls in the sequence? basically, do the sequence of folders matter at all? Is a 5 better quality or a one? What if its zero? Could that be the issue? 06:06, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Firstly, those four numbers are always in that order. Secondly, quality 1 is worst, quality 5 is best (and the fourth variable stacks qual 5 from there), no zeroes for quality. Thirdly, if in doubt, don't completely replace a weapon with the parts we have here. See which part corresponds to which, and replace individually. As always, check for manufacturer compatibility, e.g. grips and weapon types (not all manufs make each weapon type). --Nagamarky 06:15, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- Nagamarky 06:15, April 9, 2010 (UTC). Hmph, here goes nothing. Basic parts for construction: Body.body5 Grip.grip4 mag.mag4 Barrel.barrel5 Sight.sight5 Stock.stock5 acc.acc3_Corrosive 28 5 0 63 *Stinger normally improves fire rate (but since these are the better guns, they're all maxed out) and mag size (up to 58 rounds for these variants). To compensate for the usually-increased fire rate, the damage is lower (by about 15-16 damage points for these variants), so I didn't use Stingers. *Bruiser improves damage and gives a 55 round mag (only 3 less than a Stinger). Damage is the highest, so I've used Bruisers to build. Torguetest1.png|black Gbxtest1.png|white Dahltest1.png|jungle camo Dahltest2.png|urban camo From what it looks like, at low tech levels, the tech pool will determine the multiplier. For some reason, changing the prefix to Vitriolic or Pestilent for the variants below do not raise the multiplier to x3 or x4 respectively. I have afternoon classes to rush to, so I can't check why that is for now. Wasn't sure what color you wanted, so I tried all of them. --Nagamarky 06:15, April 9, 2010 (UTC) It is the parts you used as well as the materials, all of them ahve different elemental boosts (from 0 to up to 12 for some legendary) Like Nagamarky said, better put the single parts by yourself as i have a tendency to delete most lines So get in willowtrees weapon tab, add new, and then step by step put the parts My code is for average weapon but excellent trigger pool (my personal preference) On the right side, willowtree shows you the exact modifers a part will apply so with a bit math (and the weapon something button) you can easily see what your new gun will be like Demonique 11:53, April 9, 2010 (UTC) All those guns look fantastic Nagamarky. I would try any one of them. I just wish I could get one to work myself. Can't seem to figure it out. Keep corrupting save files. I'll read more about it today and start swapping parts one at a time. Is there a way to test a weapon in willow tree? I'm basically unplugging my xbox hardrive and running it back and forth between my PC to build a weapon and my xbox to test it. It's a bit of a pain. Are you both working on PC version of Borderlands?Gamedoctor21 13:38, April 9, 2010 (UTC) make sure you are using a program like modio or CONcept to rehash/resign. If you don't do this, the save will not load. This is only nessicary for the xbox version. Iran4edmund 15:24, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- I'm on PC. Download the latest version of WillowTree (which I think is v10r12) and you should be fine. gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_PatrolSMG gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Torgue gd_weap_patrol_smg.A_Weapon.WeaponType_patrol_smg gd_weap_patrol_smg.Body.body5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Grip.grip4 gd_weap_patrol_smg.mag.mag4 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Barrel.barrel5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Stock.stock5 None gd_weap_patrol_smg.acc.acc3_Corrosive gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Torgue_3 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Prefix.Prefix_Quality3_Malevolent gd_weap_patrol_smg.Title.Title_Damage1_Bruiser 28 5 0 63 gd_customweapons.GBX_Weapons.CustomWeap_Gearbox_SMG gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Gearbox gd_weap_patrol_smg.A_Weapon.WeaponType_patrol_smg gd_weap_patrol_smg.Body.body5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Grip.grip4_gearbox gd_weap_patrol_smg.mag.mag4 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Barrel.barrel5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Stock.stock5 None gd_weap_patrol_smg.acc.acc3_Corrosive gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Gearbox_1 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Prefix.Prefix_Quality3_Malevolent gd_weap_patrol_smg.Title.Title_Damage1_Bruiser 28 5 0 63 gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_PatrolSMG gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Dahl gd_weap_patrol_smg.A_Weapon.WeaponType_patrol_smg gd_weap_patrol_smg.Body.body5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Grip.grip2 gd_weap_patrol_smg.mag.mag4 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Barrel.barrel5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Stock.stock5 None gd_weap_patrol_smg.acc.acc3_Corrosive gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Dahl_1 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Prefix.Prefix_Quality3_Malevolent gd_weap_patrol_smg.Title.Title_Damage1_Bruiser 28 5 0 63 gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_PatrolSMG gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Dahl gd_weap_patrol_smg.A_Weapon.WeaponType_patrol_smg gd_weap_patrol_smg.Body.body5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Grip.grip2 gd_weap_patrol_smg.mag.mag4 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Barrel.barrel5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Stock.stock5 None gd_weap_patrol_smg.acc.acc3_Corrosive gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Dahl_2 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Prefix.Prefix_Quality3_Malevolent gd_weap_patrol_smg.Title.Title_Damage1_Bruiser 28 5 0 63 Just copy the boxed-up text above and 'Insert > from Clipboard'. --Nagamarky 15:22, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks Nagamarky. I finally got it working. I was using an older crappier version of Willow Tree it seems. Anyway.....Those guns are awesome. I've been tinkering with them too. If you change the barrel to twisted and the magazine, you can get them x4 corrosive but I can't find any documentation as to whether it would load with those in game or not. I'm super excited now that I have it working. I could sit here and tinker with guns all day long. I can't wait to try to make a really nice combat rifle. Thanks again for all the help.Gamedoctor21 16:43, April 9, 2010 (UTC) "x4 corrosive" -- Note: Only Legendary weapons like the Hellfire and Defiler will actually proc at x4. Most others will only proc at x2, regardless if their stats say x3 or x4. There's a long detailed explanation about this on the Gearbox forums - http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=86431 So don't be concerned if your new Combat Rifle with x4 Corrosive doesn't seem to perform so well. WARNING! Always backup your save files file BEFORE mod'ing! It's not hard to corrupt them. -- MeMadeIt 20:06, April 9, 2010 (UTC) @Memadelt, thanks alot for that link. It's incredibly informative. I now know what you're saying about SMGs only proc'ing at x2, however, it seems from my reading, the x3 and x4 is still of great benefit since it shows an increase in the size of your tech pool, which will allow the weapon to proc more times before depleting it. At least thats the way I understand it.Gamedoctor21 21:01, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Yes, that should get them to x4 - my Detonating and Vitriolic SMGs are x4 with the twisted barrel. But I figured since you wanted barrel5 that it'd be better for accuracy anyhow. --Nagamarky 06:55, April 10, 2010 (UTC) @nagamarky, Ok, gotcha. You mentioned the prefix change not getting them to x4 so I assumed you were trying to get them there and I was just offering what I had found in tinkering. I actually DO want the higher accuracy barrel. Your builds are perfect. I'm still new at this. :)Gamedoctor21 11:57, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- Sorry about necro-ing this, but this is exactly the type of thing that I want to do. Now, I have a question, aside from the visual parts, is there any non-visual factors that effect a weapons stats? Because if I want to mod a "legit" weapon and only mess around with apperance, more often then not I'll end up with something that's horrbible in combat. So if theres a editable factor that affects stats but not appearence that I chould mess with to make it more "battle ready", but without making it impossble to actaully spawn in-game, or at least not oviiobuisly modded. Oh, and is it possible to have a completly custom weapon prefix/title? One last thing XD, What determines the #X of elemental weapons?Jabberwock xeno 21:38, May 26, 2010 (UTC) 1 - Just about every part that affects stats also affects the appearance. Some a lot, some not. 2 - No, it's not possible to have a 'completely' custom weapon prefix/title. 3 - Elemental multiplier is determined by the Tech Level. Some parts boost Tech Level, some don't. -- MeMadeIt 22:29, May 26, 2010 (UTC)